


Nice to meet you.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged up characters, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Nervousness comes with meeting Lord and Lady Malfoy, especially when you are being introduced as their son’s significant other. It comes with the territory? Or maybe because there is something really to fear, like not being accepted by them.Draco is optimistic, but, it’s still nerve wracking.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 83





	Nice to meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> * reader is a half-blood and a year younger than Draco  
* this is aged up to Draco being ~23-ish and reader being ~22 years  
* contains a non-canon ship too btw [they are rare-pair too]

"They're not going to like me," You stressed as Draco helped you put your winter cloak on.

Draco gave you a small smile as he pulled on his own cloak. "And if they do, that won't change my mind about you. There is nothing they can say that would make me break up with you or anything," He said easily, kissing your cheek chastely.

You sighed and nodded, "I know, I just... I just want them to like me so badly, it would make everything so much easier if they did."

The blond nodded and guided you out of your shared flat by pressing a comforting hand to your lower back. Your flat didn't have a floo network fireplace, meaning you want to apparate to Malfoy Manor.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Draco mused, "My Aunt will be there, with Teddy and Harry as well. I think he's bringing Blaise as his date,"

Your eyebrows shot up at that piece of information and Draco gave you a grin that he would explain later.

"So, it won't be that bad. Mother will have Teddy to dote on and distract her, so you'll only have to worry about Father. If it gets too tense, we'll leave. Sound alright?"

You smiled, pulling him down a bit to steal a kiss, "Alright," You agreed and took a deep breath when you got to the apparition point, "Even if they don't like me, you'll still want me?"

"Especially then," He grinned, "Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes." You wrapped your arms around his neck.

And the two of you were gone with a crack.

\- -

This would be the first time you have met your long-time boyfriend's parents. That was the source of your nervousness and fear.

You started dating nearly two years ago, but that was when both of you were stationed on the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Draco was studying to be a Dragonologist, while you were studying to be a healer, but on a Magizoology level.

When the two of you met, there were instant sparks. No, not in a heated way as if the two of you were always at each other's throats. But like the beauty of fireworks.

Draco was rather rough around the edges, due to his strict upbringing and pureblood lineage, while you were more down to earth and calm and gentle-natured. As soon as after the first date, which you asked Draco on, there was a noticeable difference in Draco's demeanor. He mellowed out, seemed less quick to judge, and this shift in him did help with his work, as the dragons were not as hostile towards him as they were before. 

And the two of you were set. 

Even when your work called you back to England after a year, the distance never strained your relationship. As it only lasted for a few months. 

Six months ago, Draco got his transfer to the new Wales Sanctuary granted and the two of you moved into together. 

Now, while the Malfoy patriarch and matriarch knew of Draco's relationship with you, this was the first time you would meet them. 

It was a bit scary. 

\- - 

"Thank you," You smiled as one of the Malfoy house elves took yours and Draco's cloaks. The elf squeaked a high pitched 'you're welcome' before popping away just as Mrs. Malfoy walked into the foyer. 

"Mother," Draco said in a soft voice, walking up and giving the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "How have you been? Is Aunt Andromeda already here?" 

"I've been well," She smiled, her eyes moving from her son to where you stood behind the blond, "She just arrived as well and is in the parlor, so is Harry and Blaise." 

"That's good to hear," Draco said easily and held out a hand to gesture at you as if you were some prized possession, that honestly made you blush, "May I introduce you to my boyfriend, mother, [Full Name]." 

You took a few steps towards her and gave her a small smile and shook her waiting hand, which she accepted and shook as well, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," You greeted. 

The Malfoy Matriarch turned her nose up slightly at you as she assessed you, and it seemed you passed some test of hers as she gave you a small, controlled smile and led the two of you to the parlor.

"Aunt Andromeda," Draco said as he approached the woman, where he was immediately drawn into a warm hug while you first greeted Harry and Blaise with a short hug to the two men. 

"It's nice to see you the two of you again, even if it's still odd to see the two of you as a couple," You grinned as Harry rolled his eyes and Blaise gave you a wolfish grin.

"Well," The dark-skinned wizard started, "It does take quite the catch to nab the Saviour of the Wizarding World." 

You laughed as Harry lovingly shoved Blaise's arm, "Git," Was all he said as you went to greet Andromeda. 

"Mrs. Tonks," You smiled and reached out to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Draco speaks fondly of you." 

The woman shook your hand as well, giving you a much warmer smile compared to Narissa's, but she was the aunt of your boyfriend, not the mother. 

"You as well, [Name], you have him quite besotted with you, I look forward to seeing what all the hype is about," You blushed at her words, she laughed at your reaction and patted your arm as she moved on to where Teddy was trying to mess with a flower vase. 

"Dinner is served," Lucius said as he entered the parlor, only briefly greeting his wife, a nod to Draco before he led you all to the dining room. 

Everyone sat down at the table with little no fuss, the only fuss that arose was when Teddy wanted to sit next to everyone, but ended up between Andromeda and Harry. 

There was easy pleasant chatter through the first course, a light soup as it was quite cold outside, though you only spoke when you were spoken to. You were still on high alert with your nerves running rapidly. 

"So, [Name]," Narcissa started after the soup was finished and everyone was halfway through the main dish for dinner, "What is it exactly that you do for a living?" 

You wiped your mouth with your napkin and cleared your throat before you responded, "I'm a healer, but a healer that specializes in magical creatures. Dragons are my specialty actually, that's how I met Draco," A sweet smile was brought to your lips. 

Draco met your gaze and gave you a reaffirming smile, love clearly in his eyes. 

"That's... interesting," Lucius said slowly, "But I assume rewarding if you are still at it," You nodded but he didn't continue. 

"You should see him in action," Draco spoke up suddenly, sensing the change of atmosphere, "It's like he's the dragon whisperer, or maybe the dragons see him as one of their own?" Draco commented mainly to himself, "Anyways, it's amazing, they love him. I'm getting burned or scorched at least once or twice a week, and he just walks right in there, with no protection, and they cuddle right up to him!" 

"Now I would pay to see that," Blaise spoke up, "That sounds fascinating." 

"It is," Draco agreed. 

"Really?" Narcissa questioned, her tone spoke her curiosity. 

Once again, you nodded, "That was why I couldn't come to the New Years party last year. It was right before I moved back to England, and one of our Ridgeback's eggs just hatched and we needed to check to see if the mother and the newborn were fairing well, but she wasn't letting anyone near her offspring. We found out that she was only going to let me approach her, and because she laid three eggs and only was had hatched, the other two just starting to hatch, so I had to stay and make sure the newborns didn't try to kill each other." You explained, "I am sorry, by the way, for not being able to attend, I was looking forward to it." You offered with a shy smile that fell when you met Lucius's cold look. 

"No worries," Narcissa said, "We understand, things tend to get in the way. I'll just have to interrogate my son to why he has just now decided that he would introduce us to you. After all, that was nearly a year ago." 

Draco flushed brightly at his mother's words, completely not expecting that, and you stared open-mouth at the woman. 

Maybe she did like you more than she let on. 

\- - 

After dinner and dessert were served and everyone ate, everyone migrated to one of the family rooms where Teddy insisted he showed everyone the new song he learned on the piano. Andromeda was teaching him. 

His song of choice was Mozart's Serenade no. 13, or "A Little Night Music". 

A smile played on your face as everyone sat down to listen to the song, Narcissa and Lucius sat together on the loveseat while Harry shamelessly sat in Blaise's lap on one of the armchairs. You were about to take a seat on the couch as Teddy started his song, but Draco grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him and quickly against his chest. 

"Dance with me," He grinned, making you blush at the display of him clearing trying to show his parents how much he loved you. 

Andromeda, Harry, and Blaise held indulgent smiles as Draco pulled you to him, and Narcissa didn't quite smile, but she looked very pleased. 

With a smile, you nodded and placed a hand in his waiting one, and the other on his shoulder and let him lead you. 

Draco didn't lead you into one of the many dances he was trained in, he just simply held you close and swayed to the notes from the piano. It was nice, and slightly embarrassing when you realized how intimate the display was. 

"Nothing they say will change my feelings for you," Draco whispered against your ear, "Nothing, I love you." 

You blushed, even as you felt the nerves still licking at your spine. 

And then you realized he was right. There was nothing they could say that would push you away from him. 

You smiled brightly at your boyfriend, you lovely, lovely boyfriend that you loved very much. 

So you danced for two songs until Draco was pulled away by Blaise to talk about something and you sat down on the couch again to simply enjoy the shaky piano music, and now tea, courtesy of one of the house elves. 

"May I speak with you?" Lucius said suddenly, you didn't know when he got up or approached you. 

"Of course," You said, following him out to the adjoining patio, thankfully it was covered and warded to keep it warm. 

More tea and a few biscuits arrived as you sat down, and Lucius got right to the point. 

"What are your... intentions with my son, exactly?" He questioned, sipping his tea as he finished the question. 

"I love him," You said simply, "I just simply want to spend my life with him." 

"But what comes from your eventual marriage?" He asked and your heart skipped a beat. Did he think you and Draco would end up married? "I have learned and changed my ways on pureblood supremacy, I don't care if you're half-blood that is no longer a problem, but you're still a man, and Draco is my only child. My line would end with him." 

And everything finally made sense. 

"Oh." You said simply, making Lucius give you a sneer. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean, there's nothing to worry about," You blushed, "This-This is going to be embarrassing, but, I guess it needs to be explained. Draco and I have never been... you know, intimate, I said I wanted to wait until marriage, it's just how I was raised, at least that was what I told him, and he never questioned it. But, um, I never told him that the real reason is because I-I'm a bearer, and wizarding contraception can be tricky when your magical core wants what it wants, muggle contraception is useless as well." You cleared your throat and willed your face to cool down, "So, you don't have to worry about not having your line ending with Draco. I was going to tell him I was a bearer if he talked about a much longer future between the two of us. We are still young." 

You braced yourself as you turned to look at the Malfoy patriarch, expecting the worst. But it was ok. 

The man seemed to be lost in thought, an almost peaceful look on his usually stoic face. 

"Everything alright out here?" Draco said as he came through the door, taking a seat next to you. 

"I was just getting to know your significant other, Draco," Lucius stated eloquently, "Can't I make sure he has the best intentions towards my son." 

Draco looked at his father with slight disbelief, "...Alright, that's fine, I think." 

You smiled and kissed your boyfriend's cheek, "Did I pass the test then, Mr. Malfoy?" 

The man looked you over, "I believe you have, my worries have been heard and dealt with. I think we can start to wholly welcome you t the family."

"I'd like that, thank you," You smiled, a bright smile that made Draco's heart soar knowing that all of your worries have been put to rest. 

With that, Lucius stood to give you and Draco some time to yourselves. 

"What was that about?" Draco asked, taking your hands in his to turn you fully towards him. 

"Your father just had some concerns," You mused, "And brought up somethings, things that I believe we need to talk about." 

"Alright, what is it? You're not breaking up with me because of my father?" Draco asked and gasped in mock horror. 

You scoffed, "As you said, there's nothing he could say to push me away," You kissed his hands, "I love you and nothing is going to change that." 

He smiled, "I know." 

"Draco," You started again, "There are some things that I haven't told you before that I believe they are now relevant because I want to be with you- I want to stay with you, for a long time. I can see forever with you." 

"[Name], are you-" Draco started slowly, but you quickly cut him off. 

"No, no I'm not. Not yet at least, this is just the first talk so test the waters I suppose? To see if this is where our relationship is going." 

"Alright." 

"But I do like the idea of... you know, eventually." 

Draco smiled slowly and pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead, "I do too." 

"Great, then, uh, you know how I told you I wanted to, um, save myself?" He nodded, "I just said that because of what could happen if we went all the way." 

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, "If all you're saying is that you finally want to have sex, we can leave right now-" 

"That's not it!" You flushed and placed your hands over his lips to stop him, "I'm just going to say it! Ok? If we had sex, I'd probably get pregnant, I'm a bearer Draco. I never knew how to tell you, because when we have ever fooled around and you would finger me, all I wanted to do is go all the way, but I know what would happen and what people think about kids out of wedlock-" 

"[Name]," Draco said with reverence, so softly it melted your heart and made you stop instantly, "[Name]," He repeated, "I love you, so much, you know that if that happened, I would not have given a damn about what anyone would say about it or us, do you understand? The only thing that would matter is what we thought and what we wanted, ok?" 

You nodded, blinking away the tears that filled your eyes, "Ok." 

He smiled, that smile you fell in love with, the smile that made you feel like the sun was beaming right on your face when directed at you. You loved this man so much. 

"Now, was that why my father was being so cold? He thought our line was going to die out because I fell in love with a man?" He asked, making you let out a startled laugh. 

"Yeah, but-but I told him what I was, and if that was what it took to accept me, us, then I'm alright with that." 

"I'm going to kill him for being like that towards you," He said indifferently as if threatening his father's life was an everyday thing. 

"You don't need to do that. He's ok now, so let it be. We can be us without anyone getting in the way." 

"I know, but I'm still going to give him a hard time." He stood up and helped you up as well, "Want to head home? I believe we need to talk about us a little bit further, don't you think?" 

A new blush overtook your features, making you warm in more than one place, "Yeah... I think we do." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come harass me on twitter @ren_writes :>


End file.
